Case of the Grumpies
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 5b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 13, 2007 |Image file = Ep5BS5.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Care-Ful Bear |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Cheer, There and Everywhere}} is the second part of the fifth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Cheer, Share, Funshine and Oopsy wave at Grumpy, who storms pass them. Grumpy then walks into his garage and slams the door. Cheer points out that Grumpy is in a terrible mood today, but the other Care Bears don't see a difference. When Grumpy takes out the trash and yells at the bears, they begin to see Cheer's point. Cheer becomes determined to cheer up Grumpy, even though Funshine and Share thinks it's a bad idea. Not to be discouraged, Cheer decides to help Grumpy all on her own. Grumpy answers his front door, and Cheer blindfolds him by creating one with her belly badge. Grumpy doesn't want to play around until Cheer explains that she's going to give Grumpy something he needs. Cheer creates a conveyor belt with her belly badge that take her and Grumpy out of Care-a-Lot and the to the meadow. Here, Grumpy ask what Cheer brought him for, but Cheer only gives a vague response. Grumpy becomes frustrated and leaves. A group of Care Bears gather around the Gathering Tree, as Cheer announces he reason she called them all there was to help Grumpy. Oopsy comments that he's scared of facing Grumpy's grumpiness head on, but Cheer insist that Grumpy needs their help. Cheer then pulls out a chalk board and starts to go over her plan. First, they give Grumpy some of Cheer's special pudding. After that, they're going to give Grumpy a surprise gift, and if that fails, they're going to take him on a hot-air balloon trip. Cheer shows up at Grumpy's door with her special pudding, but Grumpy startles her when he opens the door. Cheer drops the putting on Grumpy's head, which only annoys him further. For their surprise gift, the bears move a large box in front of Grumpy's door. Grumpy answers, and assumes the box is parts that he had ordered. Surprise Bear pops out with flowers for Grumpy, but Grumpy slams the door in her face. Funshine begins to catch on that Grumpy seems busy working on something, but that doesn't deter Cheer who eagerly moves onto the final step in her plan: the hot-air balloon ride! Love-a-Lot uses her belly badge to make the hot-air balloon. Cheer returns to the chalk board that has a complete series of arrows and notes written on it, and begins going over her plan to get Grumpy in the balloon. Unfortunely while doing so, Grumpy walks out of his garage. Oopsy observes this and goes to warn Cheer, who is still going over her complicated plan and warns him not to interrupt. Grumpy can't see where he's walking as he's holding a large box full of garbage. When he runs into the hot-air balloon, he thinks it's the trash can and dumps in all the stuff he was carrying. As he goes to walk away, he ends up getting his foot caught in the hot-air balloon rope as it takes off. The garbage that Grumpy had accidentally put in the hot-air balloon falls though the basket and ends up creating a large hole in Grumpy's roof. Cheer notices Grumpy in the air as Grumpy shouts for everyone to get him down. Inside Cheer's house, Cheer continues to write out plans on a chalk board. Oopsy, Share, and Funshine sit around a table and discuss the situation. Funshine confesses that he doesn't think Grumpy is upset, just that he's busy. Cheer again refuses to listen, saying that instead they should go for a plan that's more simple. Back at Grumpy's house, Grumpy leaves with Wingnut to go pick up more parts. Cheer stops by to give Grumpy a card, but notices that he's not home. She travels in his house and discovers that his garage is a mess. Grumpy and Wingnut return from shopping only to reveal that Cheer has performed a make-over on his garage. Everything now is covered in rainbows and hearts. Grumpy ask why his garage smells strange, and Cheer says she added some potpourri. Grumpy throws a fit over Cheer redecorating his garage without his permission when Funshine, Share, and Oopsy show up. Funshine and Share explains that the things that would make Cheer happy wont work on Grumpy, and Cheer realizes that he's right. Funshine ask what Grumpy's been working on, and Grumpy explains that Wingnut isn't functioning as well as he should be. Grumpy confesses that he hasn't been grumpy, he's been frustrated that he can't figure out how to help Wingnnut. Cheer apologies for not asking Grumpy what was bothering him, but also wonders if he's doing the same thing to Wingnut. Grumpy ask what Wingnut needs, and Wingnut informs Grumpy that he's low on oil. Grumpy oils up Wingnut, helping him feel better. Grumpy ask for help dealing with the hole in his roof, and all the other Care Bears agree to help him patch it up right away. Errors * Tenderheart's backpack is missing in some scenes. * After popping out of her box, Surprise is missing her hair tie. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5BS3.png * When readying the hot-air balloon, Harmony is missing her headband. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5BS2.png Trivia * The Care Bears episode The Last Laugh also revolved around Cheer trying to cheer up Grumpy. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes